


Breathe (It's Harder Than You Think) *Hiatus*

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Both of them are just awful at feelings, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Dark Past, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Hinata Shouyou is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: It’s harder to breathe when it feels like the world is pressed against your chest.Everything that had ever gone wrong just sitting there: playing on an endless loop with no way of looking away or shutting it out-------A Slow Burn KageHina tale full of weird people, misunderstandings, heartbreak and realizations, as well as a beloved breakfast food.AKAHeadphone's apology for being on hiatus for like, ever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So.....this is something that has been happening whenever I've had the time. If you peeps enjoy it, I'll be happy, but I'll understand if it isn't everyone's cup of tea. 
> 
> Let's see where this ride takes us. 
> 
> ~HxL

_ Kageyama’s hands rubbed against his jeans, sneaking glances over to his partner every few seconds.  _

_ Walking beside someone comfortably was something he never would have been able to do months ago, but with Hinata, he had done it so many times that he felt more awkward not being beside him.  _

_ Kageyama swallowed hard, eyes shifting to the side to see that Hinata appeared calm and collected about the situation, lips turned upwards in a smile. He was  _ **_always_ ** _ smiling. Kageyama wished he could be as relaxed as his friend...person….acquaintance? Whatever Hinata was, Kageyama wished that he had half as much ease, or that the fellow teen would at least be slightly nervous like he was.  _

_ “Thanks for walking with me, by the way,” Hinata spoke, ending the silence. Kageyama wasn’t sure whether to thank the gods for making Hinata talk, or curse them for forcing him to hold a conversation. Kageyama’s social skills were severely lacking, not something he enjoyed admitting to others despite how obvious it probably was.  _

_ “Uh, not a problem. It’s late and all,” Kageyama spoke, clearing his throat afterwards and trying to smile. By the look on Hinata’s face, he wondered if it was as awful as he felt it was. He was about to look away, but the ginger lit up immediately after her spoke. Laughter poured from his lips and elated Kageyama more than the first time he had heard it. It was even better up close, especially considering that he was the one who had managed to pull it from the usually calm teen.  _

_ “You’re cute,” Hinata admitted easily. “It’s nice to see you trying to smile at me, but…” he continued, stopping in his place and turning to face Kageyama. He raised his hands slowly, as if not wanting to scare the taller male, and rested them on Kageyama’s cheeks. “...relax right here. Good,” he said with a large grin, eyes shining considering the dimly lit street they found themselves on. “It’s a lot more natural this way. Keep that in mind, alright?”  _

_ Kageyama’s smile fell into a look of concentration, his eyes never leaving Hinata’s. He nodded slowly, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the other’s hands. “Thanks,” Kageyama muttered.  _

_ “Pfft, for what?” Hinata questioned, lowering his hands. _

_ “For helping...for not believing what everyone else said.”  _

_ Hinata tilted his head, pouting and nudging Kageyama playfully. “I would never take someone else’s word over the word of the person themselves. Even if I find out the hard way, it’s worth the risk to meet someone kind and innocent, don’t you think?”  _

_ Taking the words into consideration, Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder how many people Hinata had reached out to. Had Hinata been hurt before? Had anyone taken advantage of this kindness Hinata was giving Kageyama?  _

_ The thought itself was enough to make him feel a bit warmer, fists clenched. The warmth from his cheeks moved to one of his hands, his gaze travelling to his own hand to see Hinata’s own cradling it. His gaze lifted, meeting Hinata’s again. This time, Hinata’s eyes were a bit nervous, the smile reflecting the worry.  _

_ “Everything okay?”  _

_ Kageyama forced himself to relax, leaning forward and tilting his head. He wanted to remember Hinata. He wanted to remember the way he smiled, the way he curled into himself when he was sleepy, the way he would bit his lip whenever he was nervous or concentrating. He wanted to remember the way his heart fluttered at the ginger’s gaze as well as the warmth that would fill his chest whenever Hinata wished to simply be beside him. _

_ “It’s great,” Kageyama confessed with a slight chuckle of disbelief. “It’s amazing.”  _

_ Hinata’s worry melted away immediately, grin returning. “Great!” he whispered excitedly, biting his lower lip while allowing his hands to return to his sides again. “Great…” he said in a softer tone, looking down at the ground as he nodded. “We should probably start walking again.” _

_ As Hinata turned, Kageyama reached out, hand gently wrapping around his wrist.“Let me look at you for a bit longer,” he blurted, Hinata turning red in the face.  _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “Your face,” Kageyama continued, his brain warning him to shut up. “I want to...just look at me.” _

_ Hinata’s hands moved up to his cheeks to cover them, eyes diverted. “Can’t now that you said it like that! I’m self conscious!”  _

_ Kageyama snorted. “You? What do you have to be self conscious about?”he demanded, gently tugging at the hands in an attempt to get at least one away from Hinata’s face. _

_ Hinata grew even redder, covering his whole face to the point that Kageyama couldn’t see him at all. _

_ “No!” _

_ “Just for a moment,” Kageyama tried to convince, but Hinata didn’t budge.  _

_ The two moved around in circles, bickering and whining until Hinata’s foot caught the end of the curb and the two began to fall. The sounds of the teens’ groans echoed on the empty street, Hinata’s hands not moving from his face. His shoulders began to shake, Kageyama taking a moment to compose himself before noticing. His entire body froze as he realised just how serious this could be.  _

_ Had Hinata hurt himself? Was he crying? What if he needed to go to the hospital?  _

_ “Hinata? Are you alright??” Kageyama questioned urgently, gripping the other’s arms and pulling them away to see his face.  _

_ Hinata’s eyes were wide as his hands were pulled away, lips parted as if waiting. Kageyama frowned. That was definitely a new expression.  _

_ “See?” Kageyama muttered. “There’s nothing to be self-conscious about, idiot.”  _

_ Hinata visibly relaxed, eyes growing glassy. Kageyama tensed, wondering if his comment was too harsh until Hinata’s smile grew larger than ever. The other’s laughter was silent, eyes closing and body shuddering with each giggle.  _

_ The tension in Kageyama’s body vanished, the idiot below him seeming to be fine. His eyes softened, scanning Hinata’s face carefully. He could see a few small scars across his forehead and near his eyes, somewhat faded. He noted how Hinata had a left cheek dimple and how he had some small freckles along his cheeks and forehead, some of which seemed to die off halfway. He noted how the tears rested on his eyelashes rather than spilling over, raising a hand to brush them away before they could. The breathy laughter was another thing Kageyama worked to save in his mind for an off day, the taller teen swallowing hard.  _

_ Hinata finally opened his eyes fully once he had calmed himself, head tilting against the concrete. “You know,” he began, a small giggle at the back of his throat. “No one has ever tried to forcefully pull my hands, Bakageyama.”  _

_ “Y….you had them glued to your face!” Kageyama defended, Hinata snickering and resting one hand against his stomach.  _

_ “Because you kept staring!”  _

_ “Because you’re  _ **_cute_ ** _!”  _

_ Hinata’s jaw dropped, Kageyama’s hand immediately moving to his mouth in shock.  _

_ Had he said that?  _

_ He lowered his hand, mouth opening and closing like a fish begging for food. “I mean, I, uh, you know, your face, is….well,” he choked out, Hinata moving to sit up. “It’s not, uh, bad, and, it is...you know...good.”  _

_ Kageyama backed away as his friend did so, the two sitting in the middle of the street as if a car wouldn’t come at any moment. Hinata seemed conflicted, Kageyama relieved they seemed to be on the same page now.  _

_ “You…” _

_ Kageyama looked away, gazing at the rocks scattered around the curb. “Me.” _

_ Hinata raised a hand, though this time, he used it to brush some of Kageyama’s bangs from his face to get a look at his eyes. “You looked at me, let me take a look at you, now,” Hinata demanded.. _

_ “No.”  _

_ “W...why not?” Hinata asked, lower lip  jutting outwards.  _

_ “It isn’t the same. I’m pretty boring to stare at,” Kageyama explained lightly. He looked like everyone else, but Hinata was so unique and bright. His hair, his freckles, his large eyes… “You’re just better to look at,” Kageyama assured.  _

_ Hinata hummed, letting out a soft breath and tilting his head to look at Kageyama’s hiding face. “Because I’m cute?” he asked with a teasing tone. Feeling effectively teased, Kageyama raised his head to look at the other directly, words dying on his lips with he felt a kiss against his cheek and a hand pressed against his face. _

_ Blue eyes went wide, Kageyama’s mouth going dry. His heart was attacking his ribs, nails digging into his thighs.  _

_ Hinata had, no,  _ **_was_ ** _ , kissing him.  _

_ Kissing him on the cheek, but kissing him, nonetheless.   _

_ Kageyama could feel Hinata pull away, eyes following him. The two didn’t exchange any words, Hinata just grinning goofily to himself. It fell after a moment and the longer Kageyama stared, the longer his mind wondered what lips would feel like against lips rather than cheeks.  _

_ Neither made a move to get up, the two actually moving closing toward each other… _

_...at least not until the sound of a car honking snapped them both from their love drunk states.  _

_ “Get the hell out of the street!” the driver shouted, Kageyama turning to blink at the bright lights before he felt a hand around his wrist. The next thing he knew, he was running behind Hinata, the ginger laughing even harder than before. He looked over his shoulder, brown eyes landing on Kageyama and taking the teen captive.  _

**_‘Shit_ ** _ ,’ Kageyama thought as they rounded the corner, his heart pounding and cheeks flushed. ‘ _ **_I lov_ ** _ …’ _

_ ****** _

“Y...you?!” 


	2. And Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he runs away once, shame on you. 
> 
> If he tries again, well...

“Hinata?”

The name left Kageyama’s lips hesitantly, coming out more as a choke considering how his breath caught in his throat. When his gaze met the painfully familiar gaze, he could have sworn he saw the amount of panic increase in Hinata’s eyes. At least Kageyama wasn’t the only one who could feel it: the tension.

The coffee pot in Hinata’s hand was still tilted towards Kageyama’s cup, but his face had gone pale and he looked as if he wanted to say something.

Kageyama, at that point, would have accepted anything, all things considered.

“You…” Hinata began again, calmer this time, eyes darting around. Before he could finish, he seemed to back out, turning as he ran towards the counter and away from Kageyama. “Ya-chan! I’m going on my break!”

A blonde girl about their age popped her head out from the kitchen, looking less than prepared for those words. “Eh?! But you just got here! Hinata?! Hey?!” she shouted, but Hinata was already out the door and down the street.

Kageyama just returned his gaze to the tabletop where his pen and pad lay, heart pounding and palms beginning to sweat.

* * *

 

_“If you keep looking down like that, no one will be able to get a good look at you, ya know.”_

_Kageyama tensed, slowly looking up at the new voice. He had thought for sure this hiding spot would work considering that most of his classmates hated nature-anything, and yet he had been found once again._

_He wondered if this person would demand something of him like most did. Money, connections...whatever it is that people wanted. Either that or this person could have found him specifically to bring him back to the crowd of students that often tried to find him. They’d all tease him about his family and being the heir or hiss that Oikawa should have been the one to run the company rather than him._

_Kageyama sucked in a breath, lowering his head again out of habit. If the students were attempting to isolate him, Kageyama would do it first. He’d allow himself to sink deeper down until he could no longer make their faces out._

_Hands on his face made him yelp, but instead of angry or conniving eyes, he was met with soft brown. The boy smiled wide, seeming relieved that Kageyama was staring at him now._

_“There you go! Now I can see you well!”_

_It was the first thing that Kageyama ever noticed about the person he’d later learn was named Hinata Shouyou._

_Bright brown eyes that only came second to his even brighter smile._

* * *

 

“You ran into your first love?”

Kageyama spun the pen in his hand as he nodded solemnly, eyes trained on the wall across from him. “Yeah…”

The silence that came over the room made Oikawa sigh, shutting his magazine and leaning up in his chair. He placed the magazine on his desk and crossed his arms.  

“And?”

The spinning stopped as Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the wall he had been glaring at for the past 20 minutes. “He ran.”

Oikawa blinked. “Ran, as in, _away_?” he asked lightly.

Kageyama’s cheeks reddened as he nodded, feeling the elder’s eyes glued to him.

“From you?”

Another nod.

Kageyama should have known that Oikawa would be useless, it becoming apparent when he heard the other snort at his dilemma. In retaliation, Kageyama beamed the pen at him with the intent to maim.

Oikawa whined when the utensil hit him square in the chest considering how close the two were sitting. He gasped and placed a hand on the area dramatically, pointing a finger at Kageyama in horror. “Hey! I’m your elder and you will show me respect!” he stated, the seriousness not lasting long as he burst into another fit of laughter at the image of someone literally running away from his cousin.

Kageyama sighed and plopped back in his chair, resting his cheek against his palm and wondering how he had managed to get into this mess. He hadn’t seen Hinata since their second year of high school. It was practically seven years ago.

“Six years, actually,” Oikawa said aloud.

Kageyama’s eyes went wide as he stared at Oikawa with curious eyes. His eyes must have given away what he was thinking because Oikawa just flipped his hair over his shoulder playfully grinned. “No, I’m an all-knowing God, though I would totally be amazing at it. You just said it out loud, Tobio-chan~”

With a scowl, Kageyama sighed. He returned to his thoughts, eyes softening at the realization that it really had been such a long time.

Six years without Hinata.

“You never did tell me the whole reason you two stopped talking, but the way,” Oikawa said in a quieter tone as if knowing he was treading sensitive territory. “Last I remember, you were smitten for him to the point of being doe-eyed.”

Kageyama avoided eye contact, parting his lips. He didn’t speak, however, Oikawa sighing.

“What happened, Tobio?”

A bitter smile crossed his lips, the sharp look in his eyes nearly causing Oikawa to shudder. “Whatever happened...it isn’t important now, is it?”

Kageyama believed it, too. The whole cause of this...mess, was mainly something he couldn’t change if he wanted to. The words were seared into his brain, seeming to have main a return since catching Hinata at the cafe earlier that day. All he wanted to know was why Hinata had run away from him with….that _look_ on his face.

“Lies.”

Snapping from his thoughts, Kageyama raised a brow. “Excuse me?”

“Lies, you know, those things people tell when they can’t tell the truth?” Oikawa began, wagging a finger at Kageyama. “Even if you managed to convince yourself that you don’t care, you have to see him again to get this business sorted. Obviously, something is still there,” he stated. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t be sulking like you were back in high school and he wouldn’t have run away with his tail between his legs.”

Kageyama, no matter how annoyed he was at his cousin giving him unsolicited advice, had to admit that it made sense.

“What….” Kageyama began, looking down at his lap as his hair covered his eyes. “What should I even say?”

“How about sorry, for starters?” Oikawa offered, Kageyama snapping his head upwards.

“Why should I when he—!” Kageyama began until he took notice of Oikawa’s finger still in the air. He faltered, Oikawa lowering it once he had his cousin’s attention. The elder watched him for an extra minute, seeming to be making sense of the situation in his mind.

Kageyama hated that.

“Not implying that you’re the one at fault, but maybe it’ll give you a way to get on the same level. You know, figure out the entire situation involving….whatever happened between you. You’re smart. You know things won’t ever be answered unless you start asking some questions.”

Kageyama frowned deeply, looking away as he returned his gaze to his lap and sighed softly. “Yeah. Maybe.”

* * *

 

_“You know English?”_

_Kageyama hesitated, nodding as Hinata skipped another rock across the water and ‘wow’d’ at the new information, the awe in his voice so sincere that Kageyama could feel the heat rise to his face. No one had ever really asked for purposes other than teasing him, so it felt weird to have someone who found it something other than arrogant._

_“You must be really amazing then, huh, Kageyama-kun?”_

_Kageyama was sure he nearly injured himself with how quickly he snapped his head up, Hinata snickering at the behavior._

_“Amazing?” Kageyama whispered, the word itself foreign on his tongue._

_Hinata nodded wholeheartedly, attempting to skip another rock and groaning when it immediately sank. He sighed, sulking monetarily before giving up and returning his attention to Kageyama.  He grinned, seeming to bounce from one mood to another in a matter of seconds._

_“I tried to learn English more than enough times, but it never really made sense to me. The fact that you know another language is proof enough that you have to be amazing!”_

_“Not really...I know enough for a conversation but not enough to….”_

_“Oi, Kageyama Tobio.”_

_Tensing, he looked up to find Hinata look down at him, lower lip jutted outwards and hands on his hips._

_“Repeat after me, got it?”_

_“W...why are you...?”_

_“Got it?” Hinata repeated, brown eyes leaving no room for an argument. With a deep sigh, Kageyama just nodded and watched as Hinata’s lips twitched upwards slightly._

_Hinata was never able to remain serious for too long, Kageyama had learned._

_“I, Kageyama Tobio.”_

_“I...uh, Kageyama Tobio,” he began, looking around as people passed without a single glance._

_“Am amazing for being able to speak another language.”_

_Sputtering, Kageyama returned his gaze to Hinata, shaking his head and attempting to quiet the other down. “Hinata...this is silly…”_

_“Ah, Ah, Ah!” Hinata insisted, not even glancing at the people that might be watching. “I, Kageyama Tobio, am amazing for being able to speak another language!”_

_“Hin—”_

_“—_ **_AM AMAZING FOR BEING ABLE TO SPEAK ANOTHER LANGUAGE_ ** _!”_

 _“_ **_Alright_ ** _! I’m amazing for being able to speak another language! Now please stop! People are…”_

_“Watching?” Hinata finished with a teasing grin, crouching down so he was face to face with Kageyama. The taller male flushed, cursing the fact that Hinata had known that people were beginning to look at them._

_He then cursed Hinata again for not caring that people were watching, wondering how such a person could exist._

_“Let them. They’ll see what I see,” Hinata reassured, ruffling Kageyama’s hair carefully._

_Kageyama allowed it, one of his eyes closing out of reflex. It reopened when Hinata stopped, his eyes lowering to stare at his legs. His foot shook as he processed Hinata’s words._

_“What do you see, exactly?”_

_The giggle from Hinata made Kageyama curl inwards, wondering if he had said something weird. Many things that he said seemed to make Hinata laugh, and he wasn’t sure if that was normal or not._

_“You really want to know what I see, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata asked gently, head tilting as his arms hugged his knees to his chest._

_“Would I ask if I didn’t?”_

_“Oh~ Look at you getting snappy. I like it!” Hinata said with a laugh. “So different from before when you could barely look at me.”_

_“That was—!”_

_“I know, I know,” Hinata assured as he took a deep breath, cheeks a bit pink. “But back to what I see…” he began, eyes looking over Kageyama. Hinata bit his lower lip, closing his eyes as if thinking._

_Kageyama waited, wondering if Hinata could tell he was holding his breath._

_When Hinata opened his eyes again, he looked somewhat more confident, the pink on his cheeks fading slowly._

_“...is someone who needs to realize that they deserve the world and more.”_

* * *

 

The cafe, despite Kageyama feeling like his gut was going to rip itself in half, was the only place he knew Hinata would definitely be. Even though his entire being was telling him this was a bad idea, he couldn’t help but hear Oikawa’s advice in his mind whenever he attempted to back out.

His fists clenched, jaw set as he narrowed his eyes at the open sign on the door. He would show Hinata that he wasn’t the same as all those years ago. He wasn’t the same sniveling brat that fell for the wrong person and fell into a game that only held one outcome.

Kageyama was stronger, smarter, and most definitely able to confront this so he could move on with his life and...

“Kageyama-kun?”

Turning with a slight yelp of shock, Kageyama’s eyes were wide when he caught sight of the devil himself. Thankfully, Hinata’s eyes were also as wide as his own, if not wider. He had one arm outstretched towards Kageyama as if saying his name wasn’t enough to assure that it was indeed him. Hinata’s other arm, however, was cradling what looked to be supplied, bags hanging off and filled to the brim.

Kageyama swallowed hard, trying to remember exactly what he had come here to say. He was grasping at straws trying to remember Oikawa’s advice, what Oikawa had told him to start with to get the tension to disperse even a little bit.

Drawing a blank, he said the first words that came to mind.

“Hin...Hinata. Hi.”  

God, he was so screwed.

 


	3. Phones Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the actual chapter three, while the other chapter is actually chapter four. 
> 
> I made a mistake and oh my goodness I blush and hide.

Kageyama, in retrospect, should have known he’d have a limited amount of time before Hinata was off and running again. He should have also known that saying Hinata’s name was like a magic spell on the idiot, causing him to realize the situation before taking off, running down the block and forcing Kageyama to follow him. 

“Hinata!” 

“Look, guy, you’ve got the wrong person!” Hinata replied, turning another corner as Kageyama growled. 

The running only resulted in them circling the block numerous times, Kageyama had come to notice when he passed the store’s doors for the fourth time. Tired of being given the—quite literal—run around, he reached his arm out towards Hinata’s hood. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Kageyama hissed, gripping the fabric and yanking Hinata back to stop the neverending laps. 

Hinata looked over his shoulder, brown eyes going wide before a squawk left his lips, the two men tumbling to the ground and effectively ending the chase. 

Kageyama groaned in pain, squinted eyes landing on Hinata. The shorter male was coughing harshly, pulling the hoodie as far from his neck as possible. 

“What….the hell, Kageyama?!” Hinata gasped, rubbing at his neck. “I knew you hated me but Jesus christ, stalking and first-degree murder are illegal!” 

Scoffing, Kageyama moved to stand, brushing himself off. “If you hadn’t tried to run away again, I wouldn’t have had to resort to nearly choking you out. And this hardly qualifies as stalking.” 

Hinata scrunched his nose, eyes glaring into the taller male before huffing. “Yeah, well, if you didn’t keep showing up to my shop, I wouldn’t need to run,” he grumbled, moving to pick up his bags. 

“I’ve only been here twice!” 

“And that is two times too many,” Hinata replied, working to pick up his fallen items and grumbling beneath his breath. “Besides, you’re the one trespassing. You should be the one running away. ” 

Kageyama raised an unimpressed brow, unsure of why Hinata was snapping at him as if he’d done something wrong. “Yeah,  _ well _ , no offense, but I could buy and sell this little shop without so much as a care if I wanted to.” 

Looking scandalized, Hinata clicked his tongue, moving to enter the store. “Just go away, Kageyama-kun. It’s obvious you’re still the same person you’ve always been. It’s best if we just pretend we never saw each other and….”

“No,” Kageyama interrupted easily, Hinata turning and letting out a breath of disbelief. 

“No?” 

Kageyama nodded, arms crossed as he towered over him. “No.”

“ _ No? _ ” Hinata shot back once more, the venom in his voice dangerous. He took a step forward, not backing down despite his shorter stature. It was so familiar, yet foreign that Kageyama nearly lost his train of thought. With Hinata this close for the first time since high school, he could see that there was a very small difference in how the other looked. 

The scars were completely gone, but his freckles and his dimple remained in tact. 

Snapping from his daze when Hinata’s throat cleared, Kageyama looked away. 

“How many times are we going to repeat the same word?” 

“Until you  _ change _ it,” Hinata said with a small, angry smile. “And until you realize that I, personally, don’t want anything to do with anyone called Kageyama Tobio. That clear enough?” 

Kageyama was about to respond until the door to the shop opened, revealing the blonde woman he had seen the last time he was here. 

“Hinata, we really need to make more coo—” the woman paused, eyeing him up and down for a moment. “Hey...aren’t you from…” 

“Ya-chan.”

Kageyama and the one named Ya-chan tensed, turning the gazes onto a smiling Hinata. The appearance was innocent but the aura sure as well showed the opposite. 

“Y...yes?” ‘Ya-chan’ spoke, ignoring the sweat that seemed to form on her brow. 

“Take these bags. We have work to do,” Hinata said as he passed the bags off to the worker, turning to Kageyama with narrowed eyes. “Oh. And this isn’t a customer. He’s banned for making threats against the owner and the shop itself. Make a mental note. Take a picture if you have to,” he continued. “Kageyama Tobio is not allowed to step one foot into my shop, even if he  _ begs _ .”

* * *

 

_ “What’s your name, anyway?”  _

_ Kageyama straightened, eyes panicked as he turned to Hinata and realized he had never introduced himself. He turned so he was facing the other, bowing and squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry. My name is Kageyama Tobio. Nice to...meet you…”  _

_ Hinata didn’t seem fazed, holding out a hand from his seated position beside Kageyama and shutting his eyes. He looked exhausted, but not because of Kageyama. It confused and intrigued the taller male to the point that he forgot Hinata was even holding out a hand to him.  _

_ “You gonna leave me hanging like that, Kageyama Tobio?” Hinata asked with a smile, opening his eyes just a bit.  _

_ Kageyama wasn’t sure if it was the way Hinata’s eyes formed little crescents when he smiled or the way his name sounded rolling off the fellow student’s tongue that made his stomach flutter, but he was sure that when he took Hinata’s hand and felt the boy squeeze, he could barely breathe.  _

_ “Nice to meet you. My name is Hinata Shouyou. Let’s be friends for a long time...okay?” _

* * *

 

Kageyama slammed Oikawa’s office door open with so much force, it was a wonder it hadn’t cracked under the rage. 

“That asshole banned me!” Kageyama shouted. 

He was hardly surprised when he spotted Iwaizumi glaring at him, Oikawa sat comfortably on his lap with swollen lips and a half done shirt. 

The couple pulled away from each other reluctantly, the moment ruined by Kageyama’s outburst. 

“Perfect timing, as usual, Tobio,” Iwaizumi muttered as Kageyama waved a hand. 

“Considering that I’m in a worse situation with Hinata due to your fiance right there, I’d say this is warranted.”

“Ha? What did I do?” Oikawa asked with a frown, moving to get off Iwaizumi but not being able to as said male tightened his grip. Allowing it, Oikawa got more comfortable and pouted.

“So how did Shittykawa mess up this time?” 

“I didn’t mess up!” Oikawa defended, huffing at the audacity of them both. 

“He told me to confront Hinata and now I’m apparently banned from the only place that I could possibly do so.” 

“I did  _ not _ say to confront, I simply said—”

“You  _ totally said _ to confront him.”

“I said to confront the situation, not  _ him _ ! And speaking of which, did you at least apologize like I told you to?” 

Faltering, Kageyama shrugged. “Not...necessarily?” 

“Tobio….”

“That’s beside the point. He should be apologizing to me anyway. I’m not the one who ran away!” 

“He ran again?” Oikawa said with surprise as Kageyama huffed. 

“Yeah, I had to grab the hood of his jacket just to get him to stop and tal—”

“You  _ what? _ ” Oikawa hissed, looking as if he were about to climb over the desk to attack his cousin. “How is that anywhere near my fault?!” 

“Pause,” Iwaizumi said, holding Oikawa in place without much effort as the brunet ranted. “Hinata as in your first love, Hinata?”

Kageyama groaned, placing his face in his hands. “Does everyone in this damn company gossip about Hinata being my first love?” he grumbled. It was getting creepy how much people here knew about him when even Kageyama was a bit clueless. 

“Obviously. Most of the people in this company have seen you grow up at this point. At the time, there were bets determining when you’d get together with Hinata.”

“W...what?!” 

“That is beside the point! You choked him! That poor boy…” Oikawa whispered, shaking his head. “No wonder he banned you,” he said with a glare. “You’re a psycho.”

“Whose side are you even on, Oikawa-san?”

Iwaizumi slammed a hand down on Oikawa’s desk, expression bored. “Now. Let’s consider this from the other parties perspective, why don’t we?” he began. “Kageyama nearly chokes this Hinata guy, demands he listen without so much as saying sorry for said choking, then throws a fit when he is banned and demands an apology,” he began, waiting for either cousin to correct him if he was wrong. When no correction came, he continued. “I’d say you got off clean. If it were me, I would have kicked your ass in front of the whole place.” 

Kageyama frowned, looking down at his shoes. “I don’t know how it happened, really. We just….were at each other’s throats. He was nothing like before.” 

“Obviously not,” Oikawa said, having calmed himself down. “It’s been years. People don’t stay the same, Tobio-chan. Not me. Not Hinata. Definitely not you.”

Raising his eyes to stare at the couple behind the desk, he could feel his shoulders sag. Even if his and Hinata’s past was impossible to fix, he knew he at least had to apologize for practically choking him maybe then he’d get one back. As irritating as it was, Kageyama could admit when he had done something wrong.

He wondered whether this Hinata was the same.

“So how do I fix this, then?” 

“Do you even really want to?” 

Kageyama could feel his body go cold at Iwaizumi’s words. “Excuse me?” 

Iwaizumi patted Oikawa’s back, motioning for the other to get up. Oikawa, understanding the small gesture, stood and began to fix his buttons, leaning quietly against his desk while Iwaizumi leaned forward toward Kageyama.

“There is something stopping you from talking to him like a normal human being considering you only managed to make a bigger mess than before.” 

“Iwa-chan…”

“I mean, looking at it from an outsider’s perspective, you’re pissed that he ran away from you, but you also didn’t attempt to contact him for however long it’s been...why is that?” 

Oikawa, making sense of the words, stared at his cousin with narrowed eyes. Kageyama cleared his throat. 

“That...doesn’t matter.”

Sighing, Iwaizumi moved to stand, straightening his suit out. “Seems like it would be best to just come to terms with the fact that your first love is dead and that this Hinata isn’t him, wouldn’t it?”

“Iwaizumi!” Oikawa hissed, eyes darting between his cousin and his fiance. “That seems a bit…”

“You’re right,” Kageyama stated as Oikawa snapped his head in his direction. “And yet…” the youngest of the three continued, a tense smile on his lips as Oikawa’s eyes went a bit wide at the sight of his cousin. 

“You’re so wrong.”

* * *

 

_ “You better stay away!” Hinata shouted despite his position on the ground, chest heaving. “Try that again and see how much farther I can shove my foot up your—!”  _

_ “Hinata?”  _

_ Said teen froze, turning to see Kageyama staring at him with wide eyes.  _

_ “Kageyama...kun. Heeeeeey~” _

_ “What happened?” Kageyama demanded, crouching down to Hinata with concern. His uniform was in ruins, scrapes and bruises littering his arms and legs. What caught his attention the most was Hinata’s eyes, but not for the usual reason. He put a hand on Hinata’s cheek, observing the injury even closer. _

_ “It’s fine….really Kageyama. Don’t be such a worry wart,” Hinata teased, eyes soft despite the darkening color surrounding it.  _

_ “But you were yelling...and your eye,” Kageyama began, Hinata taking a hold of his hand in an attempt to calm him. He could feel it trembling, but it didn’t take long for him to notice it was his own hand rather than Hinata’s.   _

_ “Pshh. This is nothing. I’m a strong guy, Kageyama. I can handle anything this world throws at me! Even if it is a fist or two.”  _

_ “Hinata…” _

_ “Hey.”  _

_ Kageyama’s attention was once again directed to Hinata’s eyes. He nodded, willing the other to continue.  _

_ “I know it looks bad, but those guys won’t ever win against us, got it? They pick fights with me because they know it makes you angry. They know that if they can’t get you one way, they can try another. So I need you to promise me you’ll never lay a hand on anyone else unless it is self defense.”  _

_ “But—” _

_ “Promise me, Kageyama. That way I’ll know you won’t try to go and do something stupid. No matter how smart you are, you can be kinda stupid sometimes,” Hinata said with a slightly teasing tone.  _

_ Kageyama couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at the jab, allowing it this once. The humor was lost when he saw a small bit of the purple lining his friend’s eye. Knowing that it was either fight and worry Hinata or accept and keep the other calm, he reached his hand out in defeat and took Hinata’s hand.  _

_ “I promise.” _

_ The smile that formed on Hinata’s lips told Kageyama that he had made the right decision. He looked away, racking his brain for solutions to this problem that would allow him to keep his promise.  _

_ He could always get someone else to do it? But the only person he knew was Hinata...that was one of the reasons this happened in the first place.  _

_ Maybe he could get... _

_ Kageyama snapped from his thoughts, the trembling returning as he scrunched his nose in confusion. He was sure he had calmed himself by this point to avoid shaking in anger...so why?  _

_ When he looked up, he let out a sharp gasp, Hinata’s shoulders shaking as his free hand rubbed harshly at his eyes.  _

_ The smile was still present on his lips as he let out a strained laugh and looked up towards the sky in an attempt to stop the tears.  _

_ “Thank you, Kageyama. As weird as it seems, your words made me feel a ton better!”  _

_ Kageyama shook his head, words failing him again in the moment. Instead, he just watched as Hinata continued to stare at the sky until his eyes had dried, hands still in his grasp.  _

_ He gave a light squeeze, it shocking Hinata by the way the other’s eyes widened for a split second. Kageyama could have sworn he saw a hint of pink on the other’s cheeks, but ignored it considering it wasn’t the time or place to focus on that.  _

_ A moment later, Hinata squeezed his hand back.  _

 


	4. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re the creepy dude that is stalking the owner?”
> 
> Kageyama jumped, nearly dropping his phone and placing a hand on his chest. He turned to see a girl looking over his shoulder, brown eyes curious, but amused.
> 
> “Hm. You’re cuter than he described.”

Kageyama had to apologize. 

And yet, it was all but impossible considering how whenever Kageyama go so much as a glimpse of Hinata outside of the shop, he was constantly with someone. 

It was partially the reasons why he was at the location for a third week in a row, sitting across the street from the shop to avoid getting cops called on him. He knew this was probably the creepiest thing he had ever done, but if Hinata wouldn’t talk to him, he’d have to try harder. 

“So you’re the creepy dude that is stalking the owner?” 

Kageyama jumped, nearly dropping his phone and placing a hand on his chest. He turned to see a girl looking over his shoulder, brown eyes curious, but amused.

“Hm. You’re cuter than he described.” 

When Kageyama had regained his sense, he choked out the first words he could think of. “Who the hell are you?” 

The girl hummed, eyes creasing as she held up a peace sign. She wore a beanie that hid her hair, a large scarf that covered half her face. Kageyama found that she resembled an Eskimo despite the weather being somewhat nice compared to usual. 

“My name is Natsu. Who I am doesn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things,” she said with a light nod. “But what does matter, is that you are being  _ mega _ creepy hanging outside of the cafe like this. Why not just go inside?” 

Kageyama shifted so he was sitting normally again, crossing his arms and looking away. He could feel Natsu’s eyes on him, feeling his patience wear thin until he spoke. 

“I was banned.” 

Natsu watched him for a moment as if waiting to see if he was serious. When he didn’t say another word, she blinked in a way that was oddly familiar. 

“Banned?” 

“Yes.”

“From the cafe?” 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

With a small giggle from the girl, Kageyama could feel his cheeks heat. Before he could tell her to get lost, however, she moved to sit beside him, his body shifting to avoid any contact. 

“You know that isn’t, like, a thing, right? Anyone can walk right on in. They can’t deny you service unless you are an immediate threat or have a weapon.” she looked him up and down so closely that Kageyama could feel the gaze burning through his winter coat. “I’m at least 98% sure you’re harmless.” 

Not knowing whether to be insulted or flattered, Kageyama moved to stand. “I don’t want to go inside of that stupid cafe.” 

“Mr. Stalker, you’re an awful liar. I hope you know this.” 

“Mr  _ what?” _

Natsu grinned as she stretched her hands above her head. “If you’re trying to get through to the owner by doing this...try to act a bit colder.” 

Kageyama blinked, wondering if this girl was being serious. “Cold? I’m sure that’s what got me into this mess.”

“Not cold as in rude, Mr. Stalker. Cold as in add a shiver here and a cough there. Maybe even pass out if you need to,” she said with an approving nod. “For some reason, I know that there is some kind of relationship between you two, even if he won’t tell me why. So, make him show that he cares if he won’t listen. It might seem cruel, but you’ve been here for a while. Two weeks if I did my math right?” 

Kageyama swallowed, holding up three fingers as she whistled. 

“Three? Man, you must have really fucked up.” 

The curse sounded odd coming from such a sweet voice. 

“I was off by a week, but the overall concept remains. My... _ the owner _ is rather stubborn, even with people he cares about. Make him come around,” she suggested, punching him in the arm as he winced and rubbed the area. “Good luck, Mr. Stalker!” 

“I’m not a—!” Kageyama paused, slumping against the bench as he watched her run across the street and into the warm cafe. “Just forget it.”

* * *

 

_ “How you managed to get this sick, I’ll never understand, Kageyama.” _

_ The teen opened his eyes to see Hinata staring down at him, a worried expression on his face. He wanted to reply, but his throat was utterly destroyed, it seemed, and so he settled for a pout. This seemed to work, Hinata snickering as he pushed the hair from Kageyama’s face gently.  _

_ “Well, you’re lucky to have a friend as caring as me,” Hinata boasted jokingly. “Giving you water, a place to rest, and even compassion. I’m practically a saint.”  _

_ Snorting, Kageyama would have rolled his eyes if he could have without getting dizzy.  _

_ “Was that a snort I heard? You can still do that even when sick?”  _

_ Kageyama smirked a bit, Hinata pulling at his cheek to wipe it off immediately. Kageyama whined, Hinata laughing as the two continued to rough house until Kageyama began to cough violently.  _

_ “Crap, I didn’t mean to,” Hinata began, looking guilty as he rambled.  _

_ Not remembering a time he felt this calm while being sick, Kageyama shifted, laying on his side with Hinata’s lap as his pillow. This effectively silenced Hinata, said male watching with wide eyes.  _

_ “Is this alright?” Hinata mumbled, Kageyama nodding as he crossed his arms, allowing the drowsiness to kick in. He could feel Hinata relax slightly, a smile playing on his own lips.  _

_ “Get better, Kageyama,” Hinata whispered, but before Kageyama could hear, he was out like a light. _

* * *

 

“Oi.  _ Oi _ .” 

Kageyama’s eyes didn’t open, but he did feel a shudder move through his body as he curled up even more to try and regain some warmth. For a moment, he was confused as to where he was, wondering whether he had fallen and hit his head or something. That would make sense, considering how Kageyama felt as if he had been hit by a truck. 

“You better not get sick, stupid. It’d make me feel bad.” 

The voice made him open his eyes and through bleary vision, he could see Hinata staring at him with a deep frown, but the irritation didn’t reach his eyes. 

_ ….add a shiver here and a cough there. Maybe even pass out if you need to…. _

Looks like Kageyama didn’t even need to pretend, in this case. 

He shut his eyes, ignoring the way that warmth seemed to come to him before he fell back asleep.

* * *

 

“Mr. Stalker~” 

Kageyama shifted, raising a hand to wave at the voice. The warmth he was surrounded in was too nice to move from, and so he curled into himself.

“You know, acting usually means to pretend, not to actually go and do something,” the voice teased. Whoever it was, they were poking him in the arm, rather painfully, and Kageyama had half a nerve to attempt to make them stop until something clicked. 

There was only one person who called him...

“Natsu?” Kageyama muttered, the poking stopping as a gasp was heard. He opened his eyes slowly to see her staring down at him with an amused expression, arms crossed over an apron.

“You remember me! How flattering, Mr. Stalker. But you need to get up, ya hear? My brother will kill me if you don’t eat something before he gets back.”

Brother? 

“M’not hungry,” Kageyama responded, attempting to sit up but finding that his head was so heavy it felt like it would come off. He groaned as he pressed a palm to his forehead, slouching forward and taking a deep breath. Natsu sighed from her position beside the bed. 

“Yeah, well I didn’t ask what you wanted, now did I?” Natsu replied, motioning for him to get up. “It’ll only be worse if your body doesn’t have any energy to fight off your cold.”

“And if I puke?” 

“You better not!” Natsu said, making a face and pointing a painted finger at him. “Save the energy for later and don’t waste food or you’ll have to pay us back.”

Kageyama grunted, moving to stand before realizing that he was no longer on the bench, but in a  _ bed _ . How it had taken him so long to notice, he blamed on feeling under the weather. “Where…even am I?” he questioned as Natsu seemed to grin as if waiting for the question. 

“You’re in my apartment, genius. One of my brother’s friends brought you up because you’re apparently a lot heavier than you look.”

Kageyama rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room, the maroon walls seeming to make him feel even warmer despite it doing nothing except being aesthetically pleasing. The walls were blank minus a few paintings, and even then, they were minimal. They weren’t half bad if he had to be honest, and he made a mental note to ask Natsu where she had bought them later on. 

“Now, Mr. Stalker,” Natsu interrupted, not missing how Kageyama gave her an exasperated look. “Waffles or pancakes? Pick carefully, because there is only one right answer, here.”

* * *

 

After settling with their waffles—Kageyama had gotten an earful about how pancakes were just sad flour disks that were for the weak—Kageyama couldn’t help but continue to look around the apartment. As nice as it was, it didn’t seem like a place that Natsu would have decorated by herself. It seemed like there was someone else coming out through the decoration.

Swallowing, he motioning to the walls of the living room from his seated position in the kitchen. “Why no pictures of your family?” he asked absentmindedly.

Natsu looked up from her position on the couch, looking behind her at the walls with pictures of everything except family. “Hm, my brother doesn’t really find the point of em, really. He offered to put pictures of me up, but it wasn’t really necessary since I’m not here half the time.” 

That caught Kageyama’s attention, his body leaning forward as his curiosity grew. “Don’t you live here?” 

“Well, I’m a college student and on a sports team, so while I do technically live here and have a room, I’m never really around unless my brother needs something,” Natsu admitted, placing her empty plate down and grinning. “God, waffles are the best to have for breakfast.” 

“It’s 4 pm,” Kageyama pointed out with a raised brow. “It’s nearly dark out already and everything.”

Natsu pouted. “Don’t be such a party pooper, Mr. Stalker.”

“I am  _ not _ —” 

“Anyway,” Natsu said as she shifted to lie on her stomach as she faced Kageyama. Her black hair pooled around her, messy in some places but fine in others. Kageyama wondered if she purposely had done it in that style or if it was her natural bed head. “Why so curious about the walls? Most people just compliment the paintings and don’t even pick up on the fact that we don’t have any portraits up.”

Kageyama poked at his waffles. “I just thought most people did that sort of thing,” he explained, taking the final bite before placing the silverware down. He started on the milk in his glass, enjoying how cold it felt compared to how warm he seemed to be now. “Most of the people I know have at least one photograph of family hanging around.” 

“Do you?” Natsu asked, not meaning to come off as pushy, but seeming genuinely curious. 

With a small nod, Kageyama smiled slightly. “Yeah. I do, actually.”

“Ah~ I didn’t think you’d be the type to be close to your parents,” Natsu said as Kageyama raised a brow. 

“I’m not.” 

Natsu’s brows scrunched, confusion evident on her face until Kageyama continued. 

“I mean, I’m close to my dad, but my mom was never really around. A family photo doesn’t really need only blood relatives. Mine has my cousin, my dad, my aunt and uncle, and my cousin’s fiance. Mind if I get some more milk?”

Natsu nodded, waving her hand as she processed his words.“I wish I could have a family photo with everyone I’m thinking of,” she said with a smile. “That’d be great to have in my dorm room.” 

Kageyama placed his plate in the sink just as Natsu had told him to earlier, moving to sit in an empty armchair, his new glass of milk in hand. “And why can’t you?” he said, raising the glass to his lips. 

She flipped to her back, stretching out and yawning. “Cause my mom is dead and my dad still has to work through some things,” she said easily, Kageyama choking as milk slipped into his nose and down his face. 

Natsu laughed loudly, it echoing off the small walls as Kageyama turned a bit red in the face, wiping his lips with his sleeve. “Shit. Sorry, I didn’t…” 

“Daw, is Mr. Stalker feeling awkward now?” Natsu teased, looking up again so that the other was upside down but now visible.  “It isn’t really that painful to talk about anymore all things considered. My mom’s last goal was to reconnect with my brother and my dad, and while it had been difficult, I was too young to really know the whole story. I’m just happy about the times I had with my parents that were our normal.”

The way that Natsu spoke sent a wave of nostalgia through Kageyama for a reason unexplainable to him. 

“You know,” Kageyama started, placing the glass down to avoid another accident. “You remind me of someone.”

Natsu lit up. “Do I? Are they cool? I hope they’re cool!” 

Chuckling, Kageyama continued. “Just...your way of looking at things seems so relaxed. Most people would have broken down talking about something like that. So I guess yeah, you can say that they are cool.”

Nodding, Natsu plopped back gain, staring at the ceiling. “I can’t accept that compliment by myself, though. I feel like handling it definitely got easier because my brother is relaxed about things. He is stubborn and impulsive, but living with my dad for so long must have made him learn to be a bit more...laid back?” she said, but a moment later she was kicking her legs. She moved to sit up, back to Kageyama. “Or not laid back, but rather, he looks at the big picture of things? He always told me that being sad was part of life but that it wasn’t and shouldn’t be a person’s  _ whole  _ life.”

Kageyama rested his head back against the chair, shutting his eyes. “Your brother sounds like a very wise person.” 

“He is,” Natsu said without hesitation. “But he is also incredibly shy no matter how he tries to hide it.” 

“Shy?” 

“Oh yeah,” she said, plopping back onto the couch with her hand on her stomach. “You mention anything he’s ever done that was embarrassing and he’ll turn redder than a tomato.”

Kageyama tried to imagine someone similar to Natsu turning that red and couldn’t help but be amused at the mental picture. 

The two dove into a silence, Kageyama focusing on his breathing while Natsu seemed distracted by her own thoughts. 

What felt like only a few minutes later, Natsu spoke. 

“Mr. Stalker?” 

“Hm?” 

“You alright over there?” 

“Mmhm.”

At the feeling of something cool against his forehead, Kageyama flinched. Natsu clicked her tongue. 

“You’re fever came back! Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Kageyama shrugged. “Thought I’d be able to leave if I said I was good?” 

“ _ Now _ you’re honest,” Natsu complained, pulling at his arm. “Let’s go. Back to bed with you.”

“I thought you said…”

“Oi, if you get any sicker, my brother is going to kick my ass. And if my poor ass is kicked, then I’m gonna kick your ass. Let’s just save all the asses and get you healthy again.” 

Unable to argue with that logic, Kageyama did as told, shuffling with the teen back to the guest room and passing out almost instantaneously once he hit the bed. 

  
  



	5. Side H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How are you feeling?”  
> “Like I’ve been hit with a truck.”  
> Hinata nodded. “Well deserved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So just in case you don't have a tumblr or didn't see my huge mistake announcement, I accidentally posted chapter four instead of chapter three, so official chapter three is up! 
> 
> The chapter four is the same as what you probably read before, but chapter three and five are officially live for you all. 
> 
> I'm so sorry >.<

_ “Do me a favor,” Kageyama began, Hinata nodding as he scurried around his friend, attempting to get a view of his face. He had been wanting to see Kageyama practically all week, but for some reason, it had been hard to get a hold of him.  _

_ When he had gotten the text earlier that morning, Hinata had been ecstatic. He had wanted to let Kageyama in on some awesome news as well as ask him a very important question.  _

_ “It might be easier to do it if you looked at me, don’t you think, Kageyama?” Hinata teased with a grin. “Kinda hard to help when you’re all brooding and dark.”  _

_ “Hinata.” _

_ The tone caught Hinata’s attention immediately, the teen frowning as he stopped moving around in his usual manner.  _

_ “Remember, you said you’d do the favor, so you can’t back out.” _

_ “Of course. But...is something wrong, Kageyama? Are you feeling alright?”  _

_ “The favor,” Kageyama repeated, still not looking at Hinata. It was at this point that Hinata could feel his chest tightening, but he nodded nonetheless.  _

_ “The favor is?”  _

_ Kageyama looked up, eyes digging into Hinata. “I want you to get lost.” _

* * *

 

“Hi-na-ta!” 

Said male snapped his head up, eyes wide and a bit of drool on his lip and the booth table he’d been leaning on. The male laughed, slapping the table as if he had pulled the ultimate prank. Hinata relaxed and whined at how his nap had been disrupted, even if a part of him was glad it had been. 

“What is it, Nishinoya-san?” 

“I was just saying if you weren’t feeling well, you should probably head home or something,” Nishinoya stated. “We have more than enough hands here to assure that rush hour is covered. And I know you take being the whole boss thing seriously, but killing yourself isn’t really in the job description.” 

Hinata waved a hand, smiling as he stretched his arms above his head. “I’m not anywhere near dead. I was just up a bit later than usual,” he confessed, mind wandering to the person occupying his guest bedroom at this very moment. It had been a coincidence, in all honesty—finding Kageyama on the bench that late. Hinata usually went out the back entrance whenever he closed for convenience sake, but for once, he had actually needed to get Natsu from her softball practice and brought his car to work. 

“Well, stop that! You need to rest if you’re going to be tackling all of us,” Nishinoya joked, motioning to the others who were working throughout the cafe. While not busy, there was always work to be done. 

“Speaking of which…” Hinata began, eyes narrowed at the shorter male. “Why aren’t  _ you _ working?” 

Nishinoya, caught red-handed, leaned back in his seat and winked. “Making sure the boss is still breathing is a task that I, personally, consider to be a pretty big deal. No need to thank me.”

Hinata offered a pity laugh, the amusement falling as his eyes went dead. He pointed behind himself towards the supply closet. “Go sweep, you lazy worker.” 

Looking shocked and hurt, Nishinoya placed a hand on his chest and slipped from the booth. “Ryuu~ Boss called me lazy again!” 

Unable to keep his smile from forming, Hinata let out a soft laugh, barely noticing when another person slipped into the booth until they spoke. 

“So, sleeping beauty, how is the beast?” 

Hinata jumped, hitting his knees against the booth’s table and groaning before staring at the blond male across from him. He relaxed and rubbed his knees, a small pout on his lips. 

“He’s fine, I guess. When I got back last night, Natsu told me his fever had been getting worse, so I stayed up with him to make sure he didn’t need to go to the hospital or something,” he explained, looking irritated. “I mean  _ seriously _ , what kind of moron sleeps on a cold bench in this kind of weather? He must have a death wish.” 

“Or unfinished business,” Tsukishima commented, Hinata tilting his head. 

“What, you mean unfinished business as in choking me to death? Let’s keep that unfinished, then.”

“You know, maybe sitting and talking with him wouldn’t be too bad a thing for you to do.”

Moving to stand, Hinata could feel his cheeks heat, mind wandering back to how cold Kageyama’s eyes had been in his memories. He took in a deep breath, hating the way his chest seemed to tighten. “As much as I appreciate the advice, Tsukishima, I don’t think talking with him is something that would help anything.”

“Perhaps not,” Tsukishima agreed. “But that might just be for now. Just consider it. That, and stop stalling. We’ve been handling the customers fine without you. Go home and get some damn sleep,” he finished, flicking the other in the forehead and earning a small yelp of pain. 

“Don’t disrespect your boss!” Hinata shouted as Tsukishima scoffed and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Hinata with nothing to do but head home. He rubbed the area he had been flicked, closing his eyes and knowing that Tsukishima was right. He was  _ always _ right. 

Taking a look out the cafe windows and eyeing the bench, Hinata let out a soft breath, unable to shake the feeling of guilt that gnawed at his stomach.

* * *

 

“I’m home~” Hinata called, wanting nothing more than a shower and some rest. His eyes felt like they would close on him just from delaying the inevitable, but when Natsu hugged him, he smiled down at her. “How was the stalker today?” 

“Eh, a little better, from what I could tell. He’s been babbling about random stuff all day. How’re you doing?” 

“Fine, just came early since Tsukishima and the others were being mean,” he joked with a chuckle. “Where is the stalker right now? He still awake?” 

“Ah, he was a few minutes ago to go to the bathroom, but I think he might have gone back to bed already.” 

Hinata frowned. “Why the bathroom? Did he get sick? What did he eat? Has he been drinking water?” 

With a knowing look, Natsu grinned, eyes squinting. “He was fine, but bodily functions are still active when you’re sick, ya know. And water is one of the only things he has been keeping down until about an hour ago when he ate a sandwich.” 

“You gave a sick person a sandwich of all things?” Hinata asked as he placed his bag down, running a hand through his hair. “At least give him like soup or porridge.” 

“I’ll leave that to you, mainly because even if I’m on winter break, I do still have to rest up for practice.”

Waving a hand, Hinata nodded. “Fine, fine, But don’t make too much noise and get to bed early.” 

“You da best,” Natsu said with a kiss to Hinata’s cheek before turning and moving towards her room, black hair swishing behind her. 

“And take off that wig, Natsu! You’re in the house, damnit!” Hinata whined, turning to move into the kitchen to find his pot. “The stupid thing sheds everywhere…”

* * *

 

_ “...Let’s be friends for a long time, okay?”  _

_ Hinata wasn’t sure if he’d been crossing the line with the proposal, but seeing the way that Kageyama interacted made him want to help him get out of his shell. Hinata had already checked that he wasn’t a creep or anything of the sort, and so he wanted to make sure they were both on the same wavelength.  _

_ Kageyama mumbled something that Hinata missed, eyes threatening to close on him. Hinata forced himself to remain awake despite the warm breeze and calm aura that Kageyama gave off. No matter how fidgety or nervous he acted, he was nice to be around. He was different, and Hinata wanted nothing but to make sure that Kageyama could say he had someone to rely on.  _

_ The rumors about him had been pretty awful if Hinata remembered correctly.  _

_ They had also been completely wrong, which made some irritation move through Hinata. He covered it with a tiny smile, inching closer to Kageyama.  _

_ “What was that? I can’t hear you if you mumble, silly.” _

_ Shifting, Kageyama nodded. “I said...why me? I mean, there are plenty of other people….” _

_ Ah, Hinata thought, smile falling into a soft gaze instead. So that is how Kageyama thought about himself.  _

_ “Well, yeah.”  _

_ The flinch showed that Hinata’s words had come out wrong. “But,” Hinata continued, Kageyama looking up with so much hope that Hinata wanted to squeeze his cheeks. “There is only one you…and that’s the person I want to be my friend.”  _

_ “Really?”  _

_ Hinata couldn’t help it, the laugh that bubbled out of his lips. It was the first genuine laugh he had let out in a while, the warm feeling moving through his chest and down to his stomach. It was like all other things simply didn’t matter.  _

_ At least, nothing except the awkward guy beside him. _

_ “Yes, really,” Hinata assured. “And if you ever want to ask why again, just remember this moment.” _

* * *

 

“Wake up, stupid.” 

Hinata knew it was a harsh way to get a sick person up, but he had been trying for the past hour to get Kageyama awake enough to at least sit on his own. Ignoring the worry that pooled in his gut, he shook Kageyama until the other’s eyes opened again, this time seeming more alert than before. 

“You need to eat.”

“Hinata?”

“It might be. It might also be a person whose patience has run thin, so  _ sit up _ .” 

Kageyama, with a slight upturn of his lips, did as told, allowing Hinata to help and place a pillow behind him for comfort. He ate the soup surprisingly quick, Hinata clicking his tongue. He knew that soup would have allowed Kageyama to eat more comfortably, but at least eating now. 

“How are you feeling?” Hinata asked, the silence eating away at him. He hated it, if he was honest, no matter the circumstance. It was worse than loud noises tenfold because when there was a silence, it was a sign that something had gone wrong. 

It was a sign that something was going to happen, most of the time it being bad. 

“Like I’ve been hit with a truck.” 

Hinata nodded. “Well deserved.” 

“That’s not nice.” 

“Shut up and drink the rest of the broth.” 

“But you’re the one who started….”

“Kageyama Tobio,” Hinata warned, wondering why this felt like deja-vu to him. He looked up at Kageyama when he felt goosebumps form along his arms, a sure sign someone was staring at him. 

Kageyama’s eyes were relaxed, a small smile on his lips as he held the bowl contently. He did as told, drinking the rest of the broth and placing the empty bowl on the table beside his bed, laying back with a harsh breath. 

Clearing his throat once he regained his composure, Hinata stood. “You seem better now, so I’m going to bed. Tell me if you need anything.”

“Hinata.”

The automatic response nearly made Hinata jump, said male turning to stare at Kageyama. “What?” Hinata muttered, confused. The longer he stood there, the more he wanted to get out of room and out of Kageyama’s line of sight. His eyes were too fond for someone who had nearly choked him out. 

“You said if I needed anything, to tell you.”

“Yeah, and?” Hinata said, not quite understanding where Kageyama was going with his words. 

“So I said Hinata.” 

“What are you even  _ talking _ abou—”

“Even back then,” Kageyama interrupted, Hinata feeling himself freeze. “I needed Hinata.”

Feeling his eyes begin to burn, Hinata let out a breath and grabbed the blanket, shoving it over Kageyama’s face, turning off the lamp at his bedside and making his way to the door. 

“If you need anything, ask Natsu. I have work early tomorrow.”

In reality, Hinata didn’t need to be at work until noon if he wanted, but considering that stunt Kageyama had just pulled, he might just be there bright and early at seven. 

_ I needed Hinata _ .

Yeah, well, he needed Tobio too. 

Needed, as in, no longer does.

Not feeling too tired anymore, Hinata cursed as he moved towards the living room, flopping face first into the couch and shutting his eyes.

_ Even back then, I needed Hinata. _

Six am may be better. 

 


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like a lot of things,” he defended, Hinata raising a brow.
> 
> “Like what? Sarcasm and strawberries?”
> 
> “Don’t forget shrimp,” Nishinoya said under his breath as Tanaka snorted.

Cleaning was never really a chore for Hinata. It was a habit of his, more so a ritual if he was stressed. Seeing everything so clean and shiny, or having his workplace smelling fresh was just the tip of the iceberg. 

“So you are here,” a voice spoke, Hinata turning to see Tsukishima standing with a bag over his shoulder. He was watching Hinata with his usual stoic expression, though something was off. Hinata couldn’t pinpoint it but figured it was just his own exhaustion making him overthink.

“What are you doing here, Stingyshima?” Hinata began, wondering if he had gotten the timetable wrong somehow. “I was sure you didn’t have a shift until tonight. Closing with me, right?” 

“I did, but I was almost positive you were avoiding the beast. This just proves my suspicions right.” 

Hinata let out a small laugh, hands shaking in front of him. “I just wanted to clean what we didn’t get to yesterday,” he assured. “Nishinoya did a half-assed job sweeping and Tanaka tried to mop afterward but left the floors streaky.”

The broom in his hands was removed in an instant, Hinata about to complain until he saw Tsukishima’s judging stare. “Then make the idiot twins do it again when they come in for work, don’t give them a reason to half-ass it next time. If you keep showing them that their mess will be cleaned up by you, once you can’t do it anymore they’ll be hopeless.”

“Pssh,” Hinata chuckled, crossing his arms and letting out a soft breath. “Don’t make it sound so serious, Tsukishima. I’m sure without me here, they’d figure out how to clean at least.”

Tsukishima didn’t respond, placing the broom against one of the booths and shaking his head. “Clueless,” he muttered. “But back to important matters, I can guarantee that there is a different reason than streaky floors that brought you here this early.”

Raising a brow, Hinata propped himself up on the counter, feet swinging. He smiled slightly, waving his hand dramatically and allowing Tsukishima to continue. “Enlighten me, then.” 

“Streaky floors don’t have anything on a certain beast, now do they?”

Hinata tilted his head, eyes wide. “A beast?” he asked innocently. 

“The genius that slept on the bench a few days ago.”

Hinata just continued to stare, watching as Tsukishima’s patience began to wear thin. The blond let out a breath of disbelief, Hinata finding immense amusement at his reaction. While Tsukishima and his relationship had started off on the wrong foot, he had come to enjoy the other’s company and snarky comments. It was unusual, their friendship, but it had been one of the first Hinata had made and kept after everything that had happened. He was sure Tsukishima had at least some idea in his mind of his past, but if he actually did or not, he didn’t express. 

“Either way, this guy seems to have you hung up on something. You aren’t...the same,” Tsukishima tried to explain. “You seem stressed...as if him being around is causing you some kind of pain.”

Ah, there it was. 

“Daw. Are you worried about me, Stingyshima?” Hinata spoke, brown eyes glinting. “How sweet.”

Making a face that seemed to be a mix of irritation and constipation, Tsukishima ignored the male sitting on the counter and moved towards the kitchen. He grabbed the broom while he was at it, Hinata’s smile falling. 

“Hey, what are you doing with that?” 

“The floors aren’t going to sweep themselves, are they?” 

_ Either I’m a friend or not. I think it’d benefit both of us if I was the first one. _

Hinata’s words died on his tongue, shoulders falling as he watched Tsukishima shifting around his bag for what he assumed was his uniform. Hinata’s eyes went soft, head tilting to the side as he felt a tiny smile form.

_ Fine, then. I’ll only be your friend if I can call you Stingyshima. _

“Thanks, Stingyshima.”

_ Whatever. I get to call you shrimp, then. _

Hinata’s quiet tone seemed to startle Tsukishima more than his usual boisterous one, the blond turning to look at him with an unreadable expression. Not one to be outdone, Tsukishima looked away and nodded.

“Don’t mention it, shrimp.” 

_ Fine! It’s a  _ **_deal_ ** .

* * *

 

Running a cafe was hard, Hinata had learned early on. There were a lot of fine details and budgeting skills needed, those of which he had learned in school but never really imagined putting to use. Being a boss at his age was practically unthinkable for most people, and yet he had a hand that life dealt that was incredibly lucky. 

Well, in some ways more than others, considering all that had happened. 

“Nishinoya! I need those lights up  _ now _ .” 

“Got it, bossy-boss.”

Hinata found that the true struggle other than dealing with rush hour times and the occasional god-complex inflicted customer was preparing for the holiday seasons. 

“Tanaka, make sure the cookies aren’t burning, and for the love of all things holy, put on your  _ shirt _ . We’re a family establishment!” 

Tanaka let out a laugh, fanning himself as he pulled at his tank top. “Hey, I’m still decent!” 

The holidays meant more customers, a need for some type of new appeals, such as a new specialty product that would all but disappear once the season was over. This year, it just so happened that they had decided on couples gingerbread and a few new drink flavors.  

Hinata smiled when he saw how they had come out, Tanaka grinning and holding up a thumb. “Can I bake, or can I bake?” 

“Considering that it’s in the job description, should you really be all that excited for something that is expected of you?” Tsukishima commented, earning a snicker from Nishinoya and a small giggle from Yachi. 

“It isn’t expected! Yachi still can’t bake!” 

“Tanaka-kun!” 

Fanning himself as Tanaka closed the oven door and continued to bicker with Yachi, Hinata stepped in and placed a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. 

“Ya-chan, do you mind helping me out with the lights in here? While I am sure Nishinoya can handle the ones out there, these are so long I might get lost in them if I attempt it myself,” he joked, the blonde girl nodding and giving the ‘ok’ sign. 

The beginnings of winter had come and gone, and as a store owner, Hinata really should have had decorations up nearly a month ago. As obnoxious as he knew it might come across, it seemed to have become a new thing to put decorations up as soon as the weather began to freeze over. 

Ignoring the sweat on his brow, Hinata brought the ladder out, offering to use it while Yachi used the stool for safety reasons. He knew that Yachi hated the rickety ladder, especially considering how often it jiggled when someone stood on it. 

Putting the lights on was a snap with her help, Tsukishima even stepping in when needed considering he was already done with his own duties. 

“Moment of truth?” Hinata asked, looking at the group, eyes landing on Tsukishima for a moment. Tsukishima took that as his cue, shutting the store lights off as they all plummeted into the darkness. Not a moment after, the holiday lights flickered on and surrounded them, Hinata feeling a shudder of excitement move through him. For the first time since seeing Kageyama again, he smiled without a care in the world. 

“Satisfied?”

Hinata turned to see Tsukishima beside him, glasses reflecting some of the lights. Looking behind the taller male and spotting a few tinsel pieces that were deemed useless, he grabbed them and placed it around Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima raised a brow, eyeing the decoration as Hinata laughed, hand against his mouth at the sight. 

“Now I'm satisfied,” Hinata admitted, grinning up at the blond. He fiddled with the tinsel absentmindedly, the ends in each of his hands. “And you?” 

With a small roll of his eyes but no movement to stop Hinata, he looked around and nodded. “I like it.”

“Gasp. Tsukishima actually  _ likes _ something?” Hinata said dramatically, the blond shrugging.

“I like a lot of things,” he defended, Hinata raising a brow. 

“Like what? Sarcasm and strawberries?” 

“Don’t forget shrimp,” Nishinoya said under his breath as Tanaka snorted. 

Tsukishima shot them both a look that silenced them, a bit pink in the cheeks.  Without a comment, the blond ruffled the Hinata’s hair and turned, walking toward the backroom. “I’m heading home. I better get overtime for this.” 

“If Tsukishima does, I should too!” Tanaka called out, following the blond into the kitchen. 

Nishinoya and Yachi were close behind, the four workers arguing about overtime and who deserved it the most. Hinata just continued to watch the lights for a moment with a bittersweet smile on his lips, for once not feeling the pair of eyes that were on him.

* * *

 

Kageyama, much to Hinata’s surprise, was awake and watching television once he got back. He still looked exhausted, but at least he seemed to be handling his own without the help of someone else. 

Hinata hated the relief that moved through him, pushing the emotion away and clearing his throat to catch the other’s attention. 

“Nice to see you up, Mr, Stalker,” Hinata said tiredly, the energy from decorating having long faded. Kageyama seemed to freeze at his voice, Hinata moving around as usual.

Kageyama turned, eyes wide and finger moving to Hinata. “Y…you…”

Amused by the expression on Kageyama’s face, Hinata nodded, placing his bags on the couch and rolling his neck. “Yes, me. If you have nothing to say and are feeling better, you can head out whenever you want. I’m going to sleep,” Hinata said, kicking his shoes off and putting on a pair of slippers. 

He left towards his room, feet dragging, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist, turning him so he was now facing Kageyama. With his back to Natsu’s bedroom door, Hinata did his best to keep in the sound of surprise that he’d nearly let out. Chances are Natsu was sleeping, and he didn’t want to wake her considering how late it was. 

Hinata pulled his wrist away in an attempt to break free, but Kageyama kept a decent grip on him for someone who was weak just earlier that day. 

“What?” Hinata asked, face heating. He cursed himself for not fixing that damn lightbulb in the hall now, unable to do much in the darkness without causing a ruckus.  

“You live here.” 

“Duh,” Hinata whispered with a confused expression. “You saw me last night, idiot.” 

Kageyama’s brow scrunched, lips pressed into a thin line. “I don’t remember anything about last night except wanting to die from heat.” 

“What?” Hinata nearly hissed before his expression fell. Kageyama couldn’t remember anything. 

And here he thought both of them were thinking and stressing over the past, but it seems that once again, it was only him. Hinata had lost precious sleep for something that Kageyama couldn’t even  _ remember _ . 

“Does that mean that you and Natsu are…” 

Hinata yanked his wrist out of Kageyama’s grip, standing tall and getting in the other’s face. “Yes, she’s my sister, what about her? Speaking of which, once you get out, don’t talk to her anymore. She’s off limits just like the cafe.” 

“Ha? You can’t demand I stay away from anyone,” Kageyama spoke, raising his voice as it went somewhat hoarse. “Besides, she is the one who initiated conversation with me, for your information.” 

“Doesn’t matter. She’s still under my care and so she is my responsibility. Back the hell off.” 

Kageyama remained silent, seething down at Hinata. He parted his lips to speak until Hinata felt something shove into his back, his eyes going wide as he crashed into Kageyama, the two of them hitting the wall opposite of Natsu’s room. 

“Hey, is everything alright out he—Oh, nii-chan, your home,” Natsu spoke, rubbing her sleepy eyes. The silence grew heavy when Hinata could feel her watching them both, wondering what this looked like to someone without context. 

Quickly, he backed away from Kageyama, a deep blush on his face. He turned, eyeing his sister’s shocked expression and shaking his hands wildly in front of him. “This  _ isn’t _ what it looks like!” 

“I didn’t mean to...uh…that wasn’t,” Kageyama tried to explain, Hinata feeling as if he would blow a gasket at any point. 

Natsu’s voice pulled their attention away from each other, it shrill and excited. 

“I knew it! You two are totally banging each other!” 

Hinata looked from Kageyama to Natsu several times, lips parting and closing until he did what any adult would do. 

He dashed down the hall, slamming the door to his bedroom and leaving the two in the dust. 


	7. Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for this Chapter!
> 
> Minor Homophobic Language and Minor Violence. Since this is such a small section for the story, I didn't include it in the main tags, but just know it is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter since Hinata's POV has ended for the moment.   
> Kageyama's comes next :)

Three days. 

Three days bordering on four without sleep.

Hinata was starting to feel the effects. 

Like how he couldn’t help how fast he got out of breath, or how often he wanted to just lie down and curl up like a cat in the middle of the cafe. Or how he could feel a soreness building in his muscles despite having to ask the other’s to lift the boxes of inventory because his arms felt like lead. 

Hinata sighed, chugging the remainder of his iced coffee and looking over at Nishinoya. With a tilt of his head against where he sat, he held the cup out. “Hey, Noya? Can you make me another one of these?”

“Maybe you should cool it, Shou,” Nishinoya commented with a frown. He looked genuinely concerned, pausing as he wiped down the tables. “That’s your fourth one. Any more and you’ll be seeing through time or something.”

Hinata rolled his eyes at that, wiggling the empty paper cup in his hand with a pout. “I’m still alive,” he replied, the cup gone from his grip as Hinata looked up to see Tsukishima staring down at him. He blinked trying to process what had just happened before sitting up straight. 

The whine that tore from his throat shocked even him, hand moving up to his lips. 

“Not for long if you keep drinking this garbage,” Tsukishima said with narrowed eyes as Hinata felt his heart drop. He paused, expression confused as the corner of his lips twitched.

“We work at a coffee shop and you call coffee garbage?” Hinata questioned, hopping up to try and get the cup back into his hands. Tsukishima watched him, the usual smirk that should have been there replaced with a frown. 

“We work at a  _ cafe _ , it’s different. But the verdict stands,” Tsukishima spoke, dropping the cup into the garbage as Hinata attention snapped back to the cup with a gasp.

“No~” 

Hinata crowded the garbage can, honoring his fallen coffee cup as the others watched him with concern, never having seen their boss act in such a way. They had seen Hinata when he was angry, down, frustrated, worried, and stressed...but this was like something that was straight out of left field. 

“Do you think something happened with Natsu?” Nishinoya muttered. “That could be why he looks so tired. A brother’s concern is dangerous. Hinata’s twice as much.”

“Nah, we definitely would have heard about it from the horse’s mouth if anything happened between them both,” Tanaka reminded, a smack to the back of his head making him shout. 

“Don’t call Natsu a horse,” Yachi stated, Tanaka rubbing the sore area. 

“Well damn, Yachi! Didn’t need to resort to abuse! Besides, it’s a figure of speech!”

Tsukishima, ignoring the bickering trio, walked towards Hinata with a void expression on his face. “Stand up, you weirdo.” 

Hinata turned, a pout evident on his face. “That was awfully rude of you to do to your boss,” he said with a deep sigh. He wiped some sweat off his brow and crossed his arms. “Besides, coffee isn’t that bad. Especially not watered down iced coffee.”

“Coffee is still coffee,” Tsukishima insisted. “Besides, you said that same thing in college and ended up stressed out of your mind.”

“Yeah, well, that was years ago!” Hinata pointed out as if surprised Tsukishima even remembered. 

“It was last year,” Tsukishima corrected as Hinata deflated, looking up at the ceiling and nodding slowly. He forgot sometimes that they’d graduated not too long ago. 

“Well, either way, if I want to drink coffee, I can. I'm an adult and I run this shop. Not like I can't make my own," Hinata grumbled, pushing his hair from his face. 

With a deep sigh, Tsukishima nodded. “You're right. I can’t stop you, but considering how you can barely stand, I’d say lay off it for at least now.”

Hinata moved to stand immediately, walking around the other easily. “I can stand! I could probably run circles around you too.”

“You’re breathing weird,” Tsukishima commented, face scrunched as he reached out to the other. 

Hinata backed away before feeling oddly faint, hand raising to his head. 

“Shrimp?”

“Y..yeah, I’m just a little…” Hinata tried to explain, but his legs gave out from under him before he could finish. 

“Hinata!” 

With the arms steadying him, Hinata’s eyes wandered before landing on Tsukishima, his expression tense. His head pounded, heart racing and making his throat tighten. He was sure he was wheezing, but a part of him was wondering why.

“Would you look at that?” he murmured softly. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to _breathe_. “You were right again, Stingyshima.”

***********

When Hinata had collapsed, Tsukishima had had a damn near heart attack. That last time it happened, Hinata had been stressing about exams, but even then he hadn't been so out of it. He was at least still able to respond and ask for water, but now, it seemed much worse.

Tsukishima couldn’t help but blame the beast for being the cause of stress and lack of sleep this time. 

Lifting Hinata, Tsukishima wanted to scold him for being careless. It wasn’t until Hinata’s head rolled back and Tsukishima saw that the male was sweating that he felt how badly he was heating up. Hinata was practically radiating the stuff, something Tsukishima was sure people didn’t do unless they were…

“Yachi, do me a favor and lock up,” Tsukishima called, the blonde girl nodding despite the confusion on her face. The three of his co-workers had finally quieted down, all eyes on him and Hinata.

“Boss isn’t looking too good. Maybe you shouldn’t have taken his coffee away,” Nishinoya said, all traces of humor gone from his face. 

“He just needs some sleep, nothing big,” Tsukishima lied. “Tanaka, you finish up the floors. Yachi, help me get his coat and stuff on,” he began, turning towards the kitchen to get with Yachi leading the way. He paused, however, looking over his shoulder before adding,

“And Tanaka?” 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t make them streaky.”

* * *

 

_ It had been all Hinata’s fault.  _

_ “Fucking f—!”  _

_ He had been careless and probably went and made people want to target Kageyama despite all the work to make people see that he was actually quite amazing.  _

_ “What, you gonna cry? Gonna call your boyfriend?”  _

_ Coughing and curling into himself, Hinata looked up to see the two guys laughing together. His eyes landed on one in particular, the pain being more in his chest than in his gut or face.  _

_ He wasn’t sure how anyone could find amusement in another’s pain, especially someone he used to consider a friend. Even his dad, as messed up as he was, always regret what he did afterward. It didn’t necessarily stop him from doing it again, but at least there were at least some remnants of a conscience in that man.  _

_ “Maybe we should tell Kageyama about this little faggot?” _

_ “Yeah, but what if he’s one too? We could always rough him up like old times, huh?” _

_ Hinata’s eyes went large, and before he knew what he was doing, he was pulling himself into a seated position and kicking at the pair of legs closest to him. The thump had been more than satisfying, and then he was on top with his fist connecting easily with his former friend’s cheek. As they struggled, his hands moved to the other’s throat, it being odd to be on the opposite end of it for once. _

_ “Get him off me, man!” the kid choked, and before Hinata knew it, he was in the air.  _

_ He was picked up like nothing— _ **_maybe he was nothing—_ ** _ and thrown to the side, a hiss leaving his lips as the two stared at him like he was psychotic.  _

_ They scurried away, Hinata watching their retreating forms as he screamed, it being the only thing he could do.  _

_ “You better stay away! Try that again and see how much farther I can shove my foot up your—!”  _

_ “Hinata?”  _

_ Said teen’s blood ran cold, he head turning as his gaze met a familiar pair of blue eyes.  _

_ “Kageyama…heeeeey~” _

* * *

 

It’s harder to breathe when it feels like the world is pressed against your chest.

Everything that had ever gone wrong just  _ sitting  _ there: playing on an endless loop with no way of looking away or shutting it out.

“Ngh,” Hinata whimpered, hands gripping at the soft fabric that was within reach. “So sorry...” 

“I bet,” a voice spoke, Hinata unable to really decipher who it was considering how far off it sounded. “Just hold on for a little longer. We’re almost to your apartment.”

His apartment? He couldn’t go there. If he went there, he would see Kageyama, and Kageyama didn't want to see him. Kageyama was probably angry about the kiss, would call him disgusting and...

_ Get lost _

“No,” Hinata tried to choke out, but the rocking motion didn’t stop, and neither did the soft words of comfort that the person seemed to speak that had become nothing but white noise. He could feel his eyes tearing up despite how tightly they were squeezed shut.

He tightened his grip on the fabric. “Sorry…” 

“Stop that. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

With those words, Hinata’s body decided it wasn’t worth the energy, and so the cafe owner curled into himself and the warmth that surrounded him, allowing the rocking to lull him to sleep. 

Just a moment after, the arms around him tightened.

 


	8. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima nodded, eyes moving towards Kageyama. “You stay away from him.”
> 
> “Ha?” Kageyama said with a bit of malice in his tone, wondering who the hell this guy even was. “Says who?”
> 
> “Says the guy who carried your dumb ass to this apartment because you lack common sense.”

They had kissed. 

It happened, Kageyama had been there, Hinata had been there, and because of what Kageyama assumed was fate’s sick sense of humor, Natsu had been there as well. 

His lips still tingled while he sat on the couch, trying to think of how he should even go about starting his apology. It was the second thing he’d have to apologize for, the businessman wondering whether he’d ever be free of the guilt that festered in his stomach. 

Aside from the Hinata situation, he had awoken to find that his phone must have died at some point, though Natsu mercifully let him use her charger to get it back up and running. 

“54 missed calls?!” Kageyama whispered harshly, going through the listing to find that most of them were from Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and even his own father. He immediately clicked on Oikawa’s number, raising the phone to his ear and tapping his fingers against his lap. 

“Kageyama?!” 

“Jesus, Oikawa-san. Why did you destroy my inbox?” 

Silence. 

“You go missing without any sliver of contact for nearly four days and you have the  _ audacity _ to ask me why I called you? Your ass is lucky I didn’t send a team to look for you because Iwaizumi held me back!” 

Kageyama swallowed, realizing his choice of words were far from the correct ones. “Well, I mean, I didn’t mean it was awful…” he spoke, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I’m at Hinata’s place, so stop making it sound like I was kidnapped or ran away or something.” 

Another moment of silence. 

“Oh~  _ That _ is why you haven’t been answering your phone.” 

Kageyama raised a brow, not understanding the change in tone until Oikawa let out a small laugh of relief. 

“If you wanted to elope with your new boyfriend, you could have just at least let us know! Now I feel all silly for worrying!”

Kageyama blanched. 

Eloping?

With Hinata?

“Oikawa-san, that isn’t even remotely….”

“Ah, young love. I remember my first love, how pure that love was. Well, until we fucked. Then I mean it was pretty filt—”

“Good _ bye _ , Oikawa-san!” Kageyama shouted into the phone, ending the call and covering his hands with his face. Of course, Oikawa’s mind went straight to the gutter, though Kageyama should have known better than to say he was at any man’s house around his cousin. 

Deciding to go the safe route, he shot Iwaizumi and his father a text message stating he was okay, placing the phone down and trying to rid himself of the image of his cousin and anything involving his fiance. 

He was close to finally relaxing when the sound of the doorknob jingling made him stand immediately. He narrowed his eyes, only relaxing them when he saw Natsu poke her head from out of her room, looking just as confused as he did. 

“Is he home already? It’s early.” 

“I know,” Kageyama muttered, eyes moving to the entryway as Natsu joined him. When the door opened, it swung, revealing a tall man with blond hair and a sleeping Hinata in his arms. 

“Tsukki!” Natsu greeted, enthusiasm dying when she saw her brother. She sucked in a breath, immediately running over to look over her brother. “Wait, what happened with him? Is he alright?” she questioned as Tsukishima stepped inside. 

“He passed out at work after trying to caffeinate himself into oblivion,” Tsukishima explained, kicking the door shut behind him. He stepped into the living room, only then taking notice of Kageyama. He looked him over, a small scowl appearing on his lips. 

Kageyama found he disliked this guy immediately. 

“So. The beast is awake and moving, huh?”

* * *

 

Glaring at each as they sat on opposite ends of the table, Natsu placed down two plates of waffles. 

Tsukishima raised a brow, Natsu grinning at him and taking a seat by her own plate. Kageyama could practically hear the “you can never go wrong with waffles” phrase in his mind despite her lips not moving. 

“Waffles for dinner?” 

“Don’t be such a party pooper,” Kageyama spoke without thinking, Natsu brightening at the words while Tsukishima let out a breath. 

“The beast speaks. And speaks childishly, at that.” 

“Anyway,” Natsu interrupted, eyes going back and forth between the two men. “I’m sure nii-chan will be fine. That last time he got sick, he was up and about in a day or two. So Tsukishima, once you finish you can head home considering it’s pretty late. I’m sorry again for my brother. And you,” she said, motioning to Kageyama. “You can head out once your phone is completely charged, Mr. Stalker.” 

The sound of choking snapped both Natsu and Kageyama’s heads in Tsukishima’s direction, a hand covering his face. “S-Stalker?” he spoke with a smirk. “How  _ fitting _ .” 

“You have something to say, blondie?” 

“Actually, as a matter of fact…” 

“E _ nough _ ,” Natsu said with a bright smile, though her eyes were a different story. “Either you two learn to act your age, or I’ll kick you both out and eat all of this myself. You know what they say about athletes and their monster appetites. Don’t test me.” 

Kageyama paused, looking across the table to see Tsukishima looking back at him. With a reluctant sigh, Kageyama began to cut at his waffles, avoided all eye contact. He’d wait until Tsukishima was gone to figure out how to wake Hinata up. He just needed to apologize before he left so that he could move on.

That was it.

* * *

 

“Thanks for the...meal,” Tsukishima spoke, slipping his shoes on. Natsu and Kageyama stood by the door as he did so, the former nodding and waving a hand. 

“Considering you brought my brother back in one piece, it was the least I could do,” Natsu assured. “I’ll make sure he stays in bed tomorrow, so please do your best at running the shop without him,” she said with a bow of her head. 

Tsukishima nodded, eyes moving towards Kageyama. “You stay away from him.”

“Ha?” Kageyama said with a bit of malice in his tone, wondering who the hell this guy even was. “Says who?” 

“Says the guy who carried your dumb ass to this apartment because you lack common sense.” 

Unable to hide his shock at the words, Kageyama squinted. “Excuse me?” 

Natsu cleared her throat, moving to stand between the two men and looking up at Kageyama. “Tsukishima here is the friend I was talking about...the one who brought you here because you were too heavy,” she whispered, Kageyama looking up to see a smug expression on Tsukishima’s face. 

“Well, either way, I don’t listen to people who I don’t like.”

“That makes our feelings mutual, Mr.  _ Stalker _ .” 

“I’m  _ not _ —!” 

“What’s with all the noise?” 

The three turned at the hoarse voice, Hinata standing in the dark hallway that connected the living room to the bedrooms. 

“Nii-chan! You should be in bed,” Natsu scolded, running over as the two men watched from a distance. She immediately moved under Hinata’s arm and helped him to stand, a frown on her lips as she looked at the two others. 

“Tsukishima, please be safe on your way home. Mr. Stalker, maybe your phone is done charging at this point?” Natsu offered. 

“R...right,” Kageyama said, moving to grab his phone from the living room table as Tsukishima bowed his head. 

“I’ll be leaving now,” Tsukishima began, catching Hinata’s gaze. “You have my number if anything. Don’t hesitate to call.”

Hinata, despite looking exhausted, smiled weakly and waved a hand. “This is nothing, Stingyshima. Worry about yourself.” 

“Whatever you say, shrimp.”

When the door shut behind the blond, Natsu moved to force Hinata back to bed, the ginger’s eyes catching Kageyama’s own for a fleet second until they were moving down the hall and back to his room. Kageyama stood in the living room quietly, his hand tightly in his grasp as the screen lit up. 

100%.

* * *

 

“So I heard you got laid.” 

Kageyama straightened, looking over his shoulder spotting a smirking Iwaizumi with a bottle of water and a box of milk in his hands. He relaxed at the sight, relaxing back in his bed and letting out an irritated breath. “From Oikawa-san, I assume,” he muttered. 

Iwaizumi pulled up a chair and sat, tossing Kageyama the milk and nodding. “The one and only. Though I’ve been with that idiot for four years. I know when he doesn’t get the full story. So what gives? Why’d you go missing for four days?” 

Shoving the straw into the box, he grunted. “I got sick.” 

“Sick?” Iwaizumi asked with a raised brow, sipping from his water. “How’d you manage that?” 

Kageyama shifted, fiddling with the straw by twirling it. “Remember how I said that I had been banned from the cafe?” 

“Yes?” 

“And how the only way to get him to talk to me would be to catch him outside the cafe?” 

Iwaizumi nodded again, squinting until it seemed to come together. “All those times you were leaving early...it was to stalk the poor guy?” 

Letting out an exasperated breath, Kageyama placed the milk down. “I’m not a stalker, damnit! I just wanted to apologize and then I got sick and he took me to his apartment and took care of me and then his little sister turned out to be the same girl that nearly scared the shit out of me while I was on the bench and then I apparently pissed him off but we somehow ended up accidentally kissing and—”

“Jesus, Tobio, take a breath,” Iwaizumi stated, holding his hands out to make the other stop. “Now all I got out of that was apologizing, being sick, and kissing. While I’m sure I got the general overview, I want to know what exactly you are trying to do here.” 

“What I’m trying to do?”

“As in, what is left for you and Hinata at this point?” 

Pausing, Kageyama looked down at his lap. What was there, really? Going this far for an apology seemed extreme, and he knew that, but he  _ had _ to. It was the only way to….

‘To see him?’ Kageyama finished in his thoughts, looking up as he stared off into the distance in complete shock. 

He wanted to see Hinata. He wanted to continue talking to him despite the fact that at first, he’d resented him. Hell, Kageyama was sure the anger was still in him somewhere, but for some reason, he couldn’t be angry after seeing Hinata sick. He couldn’t hold a grudge after seeing how, despite calling him a stalker, Hinata had taken him in and allowed him to say without so much as a push to get out. 

“You seem to have made some progress, I’ll give you that.” 

Kageyama looked over at Iwaizumi to see another smirk on his lips, this one less teasing and more proud. 

“So what are you going to do to keep it?”

* * *

 

“Mr. Stalker! You’re back a lot sooner than I thought you’d be!” Natsu said with a smile. Kageyama cleared his throat, nodding as he ruffled his hair. 

“Kinda figured a shower and some new clothes were past due since I bummed around in your guest room for a few days.”

Natsu waved a hand, motioning for him to come in. “It wasn’t a problem. Besides, without you around, it’s been pretty boring.” 

“I’ve only been gone for a few days,” Kageyama offered with a small smile as she pouted. 

“And those were a long few days. Plus, Nii-chan….” she began, smile faltering slightly. “...is still bedridden.”

Kageyama's amusement vanished. “I thought you said he usually got better in a day or two?” 

“He does, or at least, he did,” Natsu said with a sigh. “But Tsukishima and I only realized that what we originally thought was a fever was only the beginnings of it. He was fine the day after and even went to work, but right around closing, he could barely stand on his own. I’m assuming that is technically when it hit him.”

Kageyama frowned deeply. “As stubborn as ever, huh?” he muttered, Natsu blinking. She continued to watch him, Kageyama only noticing after a few minutes of silence. “...What?” 

“You know, when you say it like that, it makes it sound like you and Nii-chan have been friends for a while!” Natsu joked with a laugh. “Although who knows how close you two are considering you were making out outside my room.”

“We were not,” Kageyama said as his cheeks grew warm. “That was an accident and you know it.”

“Do I?” 

“Natsu…”

“I’m joking, Mr. Stalker,” she assured, eyes twinkling with a hidden 'not really'. “But I’m going to need a favor.” 

“A favor?” 

She nodded her head. “No matter how stubborn he is, he needs someone who can watch him 24/7 if he is going to get better. Tsukishima’s drop-ins and my sporadic care aren’t cutting it this time. This means that you’re the best option.”

“Me?” Kageyama asked with a raised brow. “Take care of him?” 

“Well, why not?” 

“Haven’t you ever heard of not letting strangers take care of your loved ones?” 

Natsu’s eyes narrowed, piercing into Kageyama as he shuddered. “Considering that nii-chan let you stay here for several days without so much as a complaint, I’m almost positive you’re anything but a stranger. A little hot-headed and kinda grumpy, but not a stranger.”

She leaned forward, pointing at him with a finger. “I also shared my waffles with you. Don’t. Belittle. The Waffles.”

Biting the bait, Kageyama cleared his throat and looked away. “Right,” he said with a small breath. He stretched his neck to the side, cracking it. “Alright. But there is a bit of a problem with that.” 

“That being….?” 

“I missed nearly a week of work being sick and my cousin is piling his own work on me as punishment,” Kageyama explained. “Since I’m technically supposed to be half of the face of the company, I can’t really afford to stick around here like last time.” 

Natsu didn’t look too concerned, eyes glinting as she grinned. 

Kageyama had a bad feeling about it. 

“Then just take him to your place, Mr. Stalker.”

* * *

It shouldn’t have been as easy as it was, but as soon as Kageyama got home and Hinata was in his guest room, he realized it was  _ far _ too easy. 

“Kiss and make up, alright?” Natsu teased, waving at Kageyama and shutting the door to his place without a proper goodbye. 

Standing awkwardly in his entryway, he pulled out his phone and decided that perhaps this one time, he’d willingly ask for some advice. 

“Iwaizumi-san...ah, yeah. Just a question…” 


End file.
